T' for Trouble, Teddy and Time-turners
by superwriter1234
Summary: Teddy goes back in time because of a broken time-turner. He ends up at an order meeting in the year 1995. He makes a few 'tiny' changes and his parents end up... You'll have to read it to find out. This is rated T because I, like Moody (I hope not!), am paranoid.
1. Trouble Finds Teddy

**Hope you enjoy reading this!**

Teddy Lupin looked at the object in his hand. There was a golden hour glass on it, attached to a matching chain. The boy's eyes were horrified. Harry would kill him! Because, there, in the side of the glass part of the necklace, was a large crack. Sand was slowly trickling out of it. Grains of sand slid through the crack one at a time. The child sighed. Curse his clumsiness and young James. Had he not inherited his mother's genes and been extremely clumsy he would not have tripped. And had young James not stolen the object from his dad's office and toddled over and given it to Teddy, he wouldn't have had it when he tripped. Or actually, curse Ginny for giving birth to James, curse Harry for not locking his office door, curse the stupid troll's leg for existing. He bet his mother would have agreed on the last one. According to the memories he'd seen in the pensieve. His thoughts suddenly stopped as the last grain of sand dropped onto his hand and darkness engulfed both him and the world. 

'And the death eaters seem to be lying low for the moment…' went on Kingsley, Sirius sighed. Well that was obvious! As would anyone with no wand when the ministry wanted their head. King finished his incredibly boring report and Emmeline started her even more boring report. Suddenly there was a loud _crack!_ And _thump!_ From the corridor. Everybody suddenly tensed and Tonks stopped doodling on a spare piece of parchment. His mother started going on in order of the most hated people. Her first words were obviously about him and Tonks. As the group cautiously walked down the corridor he caught words such as:  
><em>'<em>_The blood traitors!'  
><em>_'__Disgrace to Blacks'  
><em>_'__Freak! Mutation!'  
><em>_'__Abomination of my flesh!'  
><em>He didn't think that his mother realized she was practically complimenting the subjects of her disgust. If they weren't a disgrace to Blacks they'd be evil. Or maybe she did and she just liked yelling… his thoughts trailed of as they found their visitor. A ten-year-old boy. Then, Moody barked 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' and stunned the kid. Now he had proof, the old man was mad. Says the mass murderer who laughed when they put him in Azkaban.

_ '__Rennervate!'  
><em>Teddy blinked and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a dusty chair, in a dark room, with a bunch of armed people pointing their wands at him. He gulped. The man at the front had a missing leg, strange eye, and seemed to have forgotten a part of his nose when he arrived here. But, where was here? The young boy looked around and froze. Because, he was sure, the two people at the right side of the first man were his parents. He'd seen memories. That was definitely them. 'Speak boy!' said the strange man with a gruff voice. Ted was confused. What was he meant to talk about? The man almost seemed to read his mind and continued 'Why and how are you here. Did Voldemort send you?' quite a few people sucked their breath in at this and the child was proud to see his parents were not part of these people. Then he started to explain. 'Well Harry told me to look after James and I agreed and I literally turned my back on him for three seconds and he'd gone to Uncle Harry's study and back and he gave me this necklace. I was gonna take it to Uncle Harry but I tripped over the stupid troll leg that's always by the stairs…' Teddy trailed off as he understood that, that was the last thing he remembered. His… dad seemed interested to hear this and asked 'What year do you think this is?'  
>'2008' the group of people exchanged glances and Moody kept accusing him of eating death or that was what it sounded like. His… mum stepped forward and said 'it's 1995.' Teddy felt like someone had punched him in the face. Harry had taught him. That meant he was twelve years into the past! Forget the damn troll leg, he'd kill James!<p>

**Tonks POV **

I looked around. Most people were still staring at the kid, Sirius was counting out the difference between the two times on his fingers, Remus was watching him do this, amusement clear on his face, and Kingsley was looking at me with a look that said _you're the youngest, practically a kid yourself, you do something about it. _I sighed. None of those nitwits looking at the boy were gonna do it and Mad eye was still sulking. Someone had to question him. 'What's your name?' the boy looked at me and… Remus? Sadly. He then said 'My name's Teddy Remus Lupin' Remus stopped laughing at Sirius and a look of horror appeared on his face. 'What did you just say?' I rolled my eyes at the panicked look on his face. Teddy made a face and said 'My name is Edward Remus Lupin, called Teddy by everyone, your son, metamorphmagus and I'm not a werewolf. Oh, and my mums Nymphadora, what a ridiculous name, Tonks- well she becomes Lupin but I'm not sure whether that's happened yet' everyone stared at me while Hestia and Sirius hooted with laughter. Most probably at my future husband's expression. My cousin momentarily stopped laughing and said 'You break her heart and I kill you Moony' before going back to laughing. I looked at my future son and we both rolled our eyes. Lupin just stared, frozen and pale faced, looking into the distance. Gee, he's jumping for joy!

**The last line was sarcastic. Oh, and I forgot to mention. I am not J.K Rowling and don't own any of the proper nouns in this chapter. (That means names and places, basically). Next chapter will probably be Teddy talking about family. Don't expect a quick update. It took me half an hour of reading to make sure Teddy was ten in 2008 and now I need to check all the other ages.**


	2. A Day at Headquarters

**So, here's the next chapter. Sorry, if it's a bit short but I had a week of exams and tests and stuff. Why did someone have to invent those? Anyway, behold my awesome writing!**

The Order was milling around Teddy and his mum was trying to introduce him to some of the members she got along with. Very few actually stuck in his memory. There was the "paranoid old geezer" Mad eye Moody, grandma Molly and granddad Arthur, Hestia one of his mum's actual friends, Sirius the drunk third cousin, Dumbledore the leader, Mundungus the crook and, of course, his dad. It turned out his Uncle Harry and the rest of the non-order people were already at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had smiled when the young boy told him he wanted to be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor like his parents. In fact, it was quite nice. These people were nicer than the aurors at his Uncle Harry's department. Then he had accidentally yawned and Grandma Molly had insisted he go to bed.

When Teddy awoke there was nobody around and it was strangely silent. Cobwebs were clustered in corners, tapestries of strange, unsmiling people adorned the walls and something was rattling in an old wardrobe. He tripped down the stairs and scowled at some of the whispering portraits. Sirius was passed out in the kitchen – a bottle of fire whisky in his hand. When he reached the living room he saw his parents asleep on the couch. His mum's head was on his dad's shoulder and her hair kept turning pink, turquoise and sandy brown. The scene looked strangely familiar. Teddy swore he'd seen it before. And then his dad awoke and people slowly trickled back into headquarters.

They were all asking questions and barely any of them could be heard because of the noise level so Teddy yelled stop and started to explain.

'I'm going to be born in two years and mum and dad die one month later. I am raised by Harry, my godfather, and Ginny. They have three kids. Four year old James Sirius Potter,' Sirius cheered at the mention of his name 'Three year old Albus Severus' Sirius stopped cheering and mimed being sick' Potter and one year old Lily Luna Potter. There's also Uncle Bill's kids Victoire, she's eight, Dominique, she's six, and Louis, he's four. Then there's Uncle George's kids. Fred ll is three and Roxanne's just a little baby. Then there's Uncle Percy's kids. Molly ll' Molly l gasped and looked really happy 'is four and Lucy's a little baby like Roxy. Then there's Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's kids. They've got three year old Rose and one year old Hugo. Oh, and there's also my cousin. Three year old Scorpius Malfoy.' Sirius growled at the mention of a Malfoy and Tonks muttered something about being related to idiots and death eaters.

One of the people who Teddy liked best, with the exception of his parents, was Sirius. He was rather good at embarrassing people and called his Aunt Minerva 'Minnie'. Thanks to Sirius, his father was back out from his trance and was talking to his mother in a quiet tone. His mother's cousin kept joking but kept an eye on Teddy's parents. The young boy asked him about this and answered 'I used to babysit Nymphie, before I went to Azkaban, I'd almost always drag a marauder with me. She never liked Peter much, adored Lily – she always copied her- once when Prongs was messing about, Lily called him a nasty toe rag, playfully this time, Nymphie didn't touch him for the rest of the day. She's like my little sister and if my far-too-noble best friend comes up with the poor werewolf speech and breaks her heart I'll kill him.' The young boy nodded, only his gran and Aunt Molly had known that because the "younger" people had not been at the order meeting when the two were reunited. 

The evening was cheerful, some of the more important members were discussing Teddy's plan to save the past, and Sirius was flirting with Hestia. His dad was sitting on an armchair in the corner and his mum had hurried off earlier. Remus was lucky his best friend was too drunk to notice someone had gone. With that, he walked up to his dad and explained everything he knew about Harry's sixth year that was to do with them. His godfather had shown him some memories on his tenth birthday and promised to find some pictures for his eleventh. The young boy walked away an hour or so later because Molly was going on about bedtime. But, he was pretty sure his dad still hadn't changed his mind. So Teddy would have to stop Sirius committing murder the next morning. That much he knew for sure.

**That's it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase read and review. I had to write this whilst baby sitting my hyper little brother who somehow found a sugary substance and consumed it. It took an hour to catch him and the fact that he is jumping up and down on the sofa is distracting. So, er- bye?**


	3. Peeking Through Keyholes

**Enjoy! and pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase review. and read, don't forget to read!**

The next morning there was an Order meeting. Teddy was not invited. However, he did not find the idea of dusty furniture and bored boggarts amusing so he did something the Weasley twins would be proud of. He spied on the Order of the Phoenix.

As smart as the people gathered in the kitchen were, they had not thought to impertrube the door. Apparently, he was more trustworthy than a bunch of teenagers. He took advantage of this, and, leaning on the door, he looked through the keyhole. It worked! He could hear and see everything quite clearly. The meeting was about him, and Moody was speaking, 'The boy can be trusted, knows too much to be fake, but should we let him change the future, it could have consequences, as I always say' he paused and Tonks covered her ears –despite the funny looks she got –'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' half the wizards and witches present jumped in their seats and Sirius glared at his second cousin, having expected a warning. Emmeline spoke up 'So do we do it, and save a bunch of lives, or lock the boy up with Sirius until after the war and hope he isn't as stubborn as his mum and didn't inherit his dad's and third cousin's prankster genes' the people mentioned looked slightly offended and Teddy's mum gave a slight huff.

Elphias Doge stepped in before anything happened 'let's have a vote' Moody looked enraged  
>'A vote! A vote! This is the future of the wizarding world and you suggest a vote!'<br>'Would you rather we tossed a coin?' offered Hestia, Tonks groaned and put on a pair of ear muffs just as her old mentor started a full on rant. 'So are we voting?' interrupted Sirius,  
>'Fine' grumbled the old ex-auror 'all in favor of changing the future stand up' everybody who died, were close to someone who died, or were a Weasley stood up. So basically everybody. 'Fine then, somebody get the boy' Kingsley went, as he opened the door, someone fell into the room. Once again, Teddy Lupin found himself at the wrong end of the wands of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Obviously, nothing good came from peeking through keyholes.<p>

'Er-Hi' he said, hoping he wouldn't have to go through another of Mad eye's rants. However, the strange man simply grunted and said 'Guess we can't have expected anything else, you are Nymphadora's' Teddy's mother's hair turned the colour of an embarrassed Weasley 'son. Anyway, boy, tell us about the war' Young Edward took a deep breath, his hair changing black and messy in the process, and started to talk 'well, first, you should destroy the prophecy, use a spell, or just get Harry to take it and drop it, you can't get rid of Voldemort 'coz he made six horcruxes, seven if you count the bit of soul in him and they are:  
>The Gaunt ring – don't touch it unless you wanna die<br>Slytherin's locket – Kreature has it  
>Hufflepuff's cup – it's in the Lestrange Vault<br>Ravenclaw's diadem – it's in the room of requirement, with other hidden things  
>Nagini – Voldemort's snake<br>Harry – he has to let himself be killed by Voldemort, knowing what he's doing, and that way he'll come back to life – it's complicated Dumbledore will explain if you ask him.  
>There was a silence which was broken by Sirius whining 'It's bad enough, that I'm stuck with Kreature and have to be in the same room as Snivellus, but I've also got to share a house with a piece of the soul of an evil guy who hasn't got a nose. Aw Man!'<p>

**I know some people write that the Lupin's son is called Theodore Remus Lupin, but on Pottermore, J. says it's Edward, and that's what I'm sticking with. And I am begging you, REVIEW! or I'll be forced to make threats instead of begging.**


End file.
